1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed towards sporting equipment and, in particular, to a height adjustment mechanism for a basketball system.
2. Description of Related Art
The game of basketball is played by many people throughout the United States and the world. Briefly, the game of basketball typically includes a flat and level playing surface with a basketball goal at each end of the court. The basketball goal, which may include a backboard and a rim or hoop, is typically attached to the top of a support pole. The rim or hoop is normally located ten feet above the playing surface and the backboard may be constructed from materials such as wood, metal, plastic or tempered glass.
Conventional basketball goals typically include a backboard that is perpendicular to the playing surface and a rim that is parallel to the playing surface. The rim is often rigidly mounted to the basketball backboard, but the rim may also be pivotally mounted to the basketball backboard to create a movable or “break-away” type rim.
Known basketball systems may be permanently secured in a fixed location. For example, the end of the support pole may be inserted into the ground and secured in a set position. Portable basketball systems, in which the system may be selectively moved from one location to another, are also known. Conventional portable basketball systems may include a base with a hollow interior portion that is sized and configured to be filled with ballast such as sand or water. These known portable basketball systems may include one or more wheels to facilitate movement of the basketball system. These known portable basketball systems may also include a handle to facilitate movement of the basketball system.
Basketball systems that allow the height of the basketball goal to be adjusted relative to the playing surface are also known. These known adjustable height basketball systems may allow basketball to be played and/or practiced by a wide variety of persons. For instance, adjustable height basketball systems may be used by relatively tall players for some games and by shorter players during other games. Adjustable height basketball systems may also be used by players of different strengths or skill levels. In addition, adjustable height basketball systems may be used by adults and children. Further, adjustable height basketball systems may be used to play a regulation game of basketball or for practicing skills such as dunking the basketball.
Many conventional adjustable height basketball systems are difficult and/or time consuming to adjust. In addition, many conventional adjustable height basketball systems have complicated designs with numerous parts and connections, which may undesirably increase the cost of the system and make the system time consuming and difficult to assemble. Further, many known adjustable height basketball systems are constructed with large and bulky components. Disadvantageously, these large and bulky components may require a large amount of space, interfere with playing basketball and can make the basketball system more difficult to ship, store and/or assemble. The large and bulky components may also create an unpleasing appearance or design of the basketball system.
It may also be difficult and time consuming to adjust the height of many conventional adjustable height basketball systems. For example, some known adjustable height basketball systems require two people and/or two hands to adjust the height of the basketball system. For example, one hand or person may need to operate a release mechanism so that the height of the basketball goal may be adjusted and the other hand or person may then adjust the height of the basketball goal. Additionally, some known adjustable height basketball systems may require the user to perform multiple functions in order to adjust the height of the basketball system. Thus, it may be difficult and awkward to adjust the height on these known basketball systems if two people or hands are required, and/or if multiple functions have to be performed.